Jeremy Madden
Jeremy Madden was a contestant on Season 11 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 16th place. Personality Jeremy was one of the worst chefs of that season. He could be compared to Raj in terms of incompetence, to the point that both of them were eliminated the same way. His mistakes included not being able to repeat orders, and serving a sample plate. He also lacked passion and had short-lived running feuds with Zach, Dan, and Michael. Season 11 Episode 1/2 When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, Ramsay surprisingly told them to meet him in Las Vegas. Arrived there, they were greeted by showgirls, got on a double-decker bus for a tour of the city, and eventually got tricked in believing they would go on a Las Vegas 4D experience. When they started riding the vehicle, Jeremy said he was not liking it at all and that he was scared, but was reassured when he arrived in front of a live audience, where Ramsay was waiting for the chefs. When he learned the grand prize of the season, he was super excited and made a big exclamation, and when he introduced himself at the microphone, he said he had nothing to lose and everything to prove. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jeremy declared he would make a stuffed steak, as he was liking meat, cheese, and onion, and decided to put them together. He was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Susan. He presented his stuffed-steak with smoked gouda. Ramsay asked him what his job was, which he answered he was a Lead Cook, and if the meat he used was a rib-eye, in which he hesitated, going back twice over the fact that it was a rib-eye or not, before saying he believed it was. Ramsay noticed that he was not having a clue what he was cooking despite being a Lead Cook, and he did not appreciate his dish saying the texture was ruined with the stuffing. Neither he or Susan scored a point. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished with an eight-hour school bus ride from Las Vegas to Hell's Kitchen, in the desert, without air conditioning. During the punishment, Jeremy was annoyed by Sebastian's constant talking. Later, when the bus stopped in the middle of the freeway, he declared he saw that situation in a horror movie. When he arrived in Hell's Kitchen, he was confused when he came out of the shower and saw Gina manipulating her puppet. The next day, during prep, the men were really focused and working as a team, but Jeremy was completely lost and asked a lot of questions to his teammates. Anthony and Raymond tried to help him, with the latter being concerned about him when he revealed he did not know how to make a polenta. During dinner service, he was on the garnish station with Raymond. On the first ticket of entrées, he communicated well with Michael, but later, a minor fire erupted on his station, much to Zach's annoyance, who noticed the burnt kale. He received help from the latter, but he angrily told Zach to mind his own business, shocking him, and was called motherfucker by him. Then, he told he was taking care of his own station, and Zach should do the same. On the next ticket, Ramsay called three halibuts, one bass, and one chicken, but he failed to call it back properly, even being corrected by Dan, much to Ramsay's dismay. So, Ramsay called the ticket a second time, but he was still struggling to repeat it properly, angering Ramsay, and Anthony even said that birds could repeat the ticket better than him. Ramsay repeated the ticket for a third time, but he was still having trouble repeating it, leading him to be the fourth person from the blue team to be kicked out of the kitchen, much to Zach's amusement. Back in the dorms, he did not understand why he got kicked out just because he could not repeat back the order, but Dan reminded him that he had to be able to, and that communication was crumbling. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Jeremy considered Sebastian and Michael for struggling respectively on appetizers and meat. Then, he was considered by Sebastian for being one of the weakest on the team, and by Jon for not being able to repeat an order, which angered him. After that, a little argument erupted between him and Zach over the tone of voice he used to tell Zach he got it after the kale incident. A violent argument erupted between the two of them one more time when Zach told him he could not cook, which really angered him, who was still confident he would win the stupid restaurant in Las Vegas, and that he would be better than everybody else. Jeremy was the blue team's first nominee for elimination because of his refusing to take criticism and being rude during service, but he said that he was frustrated at the situation and lashed out, before Ramsay reminded him that while he was frustrated, the customers were not served. He was called down with Sebastian, and during his plea, he said that he fought for everything he did in his life, and would bounce back from his mistakes. He survived elimination, and while going back to the dorms, he declared it became a fight and that he was not going anywhere. Episode 3 Back in the dorms, Jeremy said he was still confident about winning the competition, but also felt humbled. He was comforted by Dan, and he continued by saying he had to try a hundred times harder. The next morning, some soldiers from the US army came in Hell's Kitchen, went to the dorms, and gave a very brutal wake up call to the chefs by screaming and yelling to get up. When the teams were challenged to climb up the wall, Jeremy took responsibility of lifting his teammates over it, along with Christian. The blue team managed to get 37 lobsters in their bucket, compared to the red team's 31, but did not win anything as that was only the first part of the challenge. Before the second part of the challenge, he helped carrying Anthony, who sustained an injury earlier. During the Lobster Cleaning Challenge, Jeremy was paired with Jon. At one point, he was struggling to take out the meat from the lobster, and had to start over, much to Jon's dismay. Ramsay urged both of them to get something for the team, which he responded that they were going fast. They only scored one point, and the blue team lost the challenge 8-11 because of them. They were punished by taking a delivery of thousands of pounds of halibut and branzino, prepping them for the next service, and eating fish head soup for lunch. While eating his soup, he asked what was fish head soup, who would eat that, and concluded by saying that if he would throw up, it would look the same. The next day, during prep, Jeremy was as lost as during the opening night prep, and was motivated by Sous Chef James, who told him he was walking around with his head up his ass. Michael was also annoyed by his slow pace, and Sous Chef James told him to get moving. Then, he told Michael he was waiting for Sous Chef James to come back so he could finish prepping his mushrooms, annoying Michael who told him he had to do that half an hour before. He told that everybody was telling him to do something that he was already doing, and Michael started to lose his temper and told him to shut the fuck up and focus on his shit, before Raymond calmed the situation down. With that, he was calmly told by Michael that what was important was that the job needed to be done, which he understood. He declared that he had to show his team that he was there to stay and that he would bust it, so hopefully, he would do better. Then, he went to see Zach to tell him he would grab some water, which Zach approved, and after, he declared to his team that he was there and focused. During dinner service, Jeremy worked tableside. He was responsible for serving a lobster appetizer. On his first table, he asked a female customer which lobster would she want, which she answered a big one. Then, he was struggling to grab a specific lobster with some tongs, and after, he asked a table if they were the other who ordered lobster, as he did not know at all where he was going. When he went back to the kitchen, he offered his help to Christian, but was pushed away by him, and he was disappointed that his help was denied. After Christian sent rubber scallops, he was called down as he was supposed to support the latter, and he was ordered to sit at the chefs table and eat his mistake, along with Christian. However, he disagreed about being put in that situation as it was all Christian's scallops, and not his. After, he was allowed to come back to his station by Sous Chef James, along with Christian, but the blue team was eventually kicked out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each for elimination. During deliberation, Jeremy was considered by Michael, and eventually Jon, for being extremely slow during prep, but he asked what more did his teammates wanted him to do, and added that he lifted the whole team over the wall during the previous challenge. Jeremy was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Christian being the second, and joined Danielle and Mary from the red team. During his plea, he said that he knew and understood the stations but did not have the chance to really cook yet, and that he could always get better. He survived elimination, but when the chefs were dismissed, Ramsay ordered him to stay and step forward, and as he was approaching Ramsay, the episode ended as a cliffhanger. Episode 4 When Jeremy stepped forward, Ramsay told him he was getting worried as he thought he lost his fight. He responded that he did not, Ramsay added that he needed to find his voice and not get crushed, and he promised he would not let Ramsay down. After, Ramsay dismissed him, and while going back to the dorms, he told that Ramsay was seeing something in him that his team was not, without understanding why. Back in the dorms, Michael asked him what Ramsay told him, but he answered it was not his shit, but then, he got convinced to say it by his team. So, he explained that he was quiet because his teammates were talking too fucking much, and concluded by saying he would speak more to be heard more. Jon told him that was the progression the entire team was looking from him, and when he said he would push it a lot harder, his teammates responded that was what they were looking for, and motivated him by applauding. The next morning, all the chefs went outside for the next challenge, and saw Ramsay, dressed in a running suit, and a lot of runners waiting in front of a start/finish line. When Ramsay asked for a volunteer from each team to take part of the course, Jeremy did not volunteer, along with Anthony, and fortunately, he was not chosen. During the challenge, he was on the appetizer station with Raymond. When Jon asked him for a time on the smoothies, he answered that he was already going. After, Anthony asked the same question, and he answered that he was plating them at the moment, while adding that he found his voice, and that his team knew it. He also wanted to pump that out, and salads and smoothies were going out to the dining room at a good pace. Him and Raymond got the smoothies and salads out to the dining room quickly, and near the end, he was asked to cook a salmon order for Zach. The blue team eventually lost the challenge, and they were punished by cleaning the HK3K course, including erasing the paint, breaking down the checkpoints, picking the trash, and finally, prepping both kitchens ahead of the next service. When the women came back from their reward, he was annoyed and told them they were working. During dinner service, Jeremy was dedicated to serve Greek salads tableside. He was struggling to keep up with the tableside special as he ran into Jean-Philippe and almost dropped his shaker to the floor. He apologized to Jean-Philippe, and went to his first table to ask who ordered a Caesar salad, before correcting himself by saying Greek salad. Then, he started to prepare his salad, but struggled a lot to make his bowl spin, declaring it was very embarrassing. The blue team eventually won the service for finally showing some progress. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Jeremy was paired with Barret, and they were the third pair to compete for the blue team. They landed on the duck enchiladas, and he thought straight away that because it was a Mexican dish, it had to be an animal from that area. After guessing pork, venison, buffalo, and veal, they got the duck on their fifth attempt after Raymond's suggestion. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 10:33-6:37, and they were punished by taking deliveries of wheat flour, grinding it and making bread from scratch. During the punishment, Jeremy was annoyed at the red team taunting them, and angrily yelled to shut up and get out of the way. Later, because he was very exhausted, he collapsed on the counter, making his teammates concerned. When they asked him if he was all right, he did not give any answer, and declared that he needed a medic, who Barret called for him. When the medic entered the kitchen, he revealed that he was feeling dizzy, overheated, and that he was having a headache. He also revealed that he already had a stroke before. The medic took his pressure, revealed it was high, and that he had to be taken to the emergency. He was worried that it could get him out of the competition for good, and stated that he wanted to win, but not to die. Later that night, Jeremy came back from the hospital, revealing that he was not eating enough, which left his teammates in disbelief. He offered his help to continue prep, but his teammates answered that they got it and that he should go back to the dorms and relax. Back in the dorms, he revealed what happened to him to the red team, looked in the fridge, took out some packaged chicken and eggs, and made himself a meal. He said that he was more hungry than ever, and that after eating, he would be good to go. At 4 a.m., when the blue team had to go to the kitchen to bake the bread, he was asked how he was feeling by Sous Chef James. He answered that he was feeling better as he was not hungry anymore. When he learned that the service would be a breakfast service, he swore that he would not be eliminated, and that he would pull his team to win no matter what. During breakfast service, Jeremy was on the croissant station. On the first ticket, he did not give any answers, infuriating Ramsay. He admitted that he did not hear the order, which infuriated Ramsay even more. After Anthony gave thirty seconds on his omelet, he asked how much time he needed, before starting to walk with his croissant. His teammates pulled him back, Anthony repeated thirty seconds once more, but he still asked for a time, and Barret told him to make some more croissants. Then, he stood in front of his station with his croissant in his hands doing nothing, infuriating Ramsay who mimicked his standing still action, and Anthony ordered him to walk. He brought his croissant to the pass, but the smoked salmon was still missing, so he went to the back, asked Dan if he had a plate that he could walk with, which the latter answered not as he was almost done, but he walked with it anyway. However, it was revealed that the plate he brought to the pass was the sample one that Ramsay cooked an hour earlier. That infuriated the latter, who called him a disgusting pig, and he and Dan were berated by Ramsay, who said they could have killed somebody. Jon was dismayed by that mistake, and asked him to get a rubber spatula at the back. While he was out of the kitchen, the rest of the men completed their first order. Near the end, he clapped his hands celebrating too early, leading Dan to tell him not to do it. The blue team won the service as they served all their tickets before the red team, and celebrated by hugging each other. Episode 6 Despite the fact that he was on the winning team, Jeremy was eliminated for trying to serve a sample plate, which Ramsay deemed unforgivable, and for being way over his head. During his exit interview, he acknowledged that he brought the wrong plate, but that he would continue fighting, and declared that he was a great chef. Ramsay gave no comment on Jeremy's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence until the following episode, during the recap. Nomination history Trivia *At age 22 (28 now), he is the youngest of his season. *He is the fourth contestant to survive the opening night elimination as the first nominee, following Joanna (Season 3), Bobby (Season 4), and Raj (Season 8). *He is the fourth contestant to be eliminated despite being on the winning team, after Carol (Season 5), Salvatore (Season 7), and Raj (Season 8). *He holds the record for doing the most punishments in a season without winning a single challenge, with four, and tied with Kevin (Season 18). *After his appearance on the show, he went to work at Pieology, in Santa Margarita, California. Quotes *"I got nothing to lose, and I got everything to prove!" *"WHAT!!??" *"Three, the three steep, the three, three halibut, the two, two, uh..." *"I'm gonna get that stupid restaurant in Vegas, and I'll be better than everybody else, and they'll know it." *(After being eliminated) "I don't know what I was thinking. It was my fault. I brought up the wrong plate. But I've learned a lot about myself. I know I'm a fighter. And above all, I'm a great chef." Category:Chef Category:Season 11 Category:Californians Category:16th Place